1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for providing recycling fees to a product ordering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, in the United States, and throughout the world, many legal entities are requiring businesses to pay a variety of environmental recycling fees for a variety of different products. However, each city, county, state, territory, or country may require a different environmental recycling fee for the same product or each city, county, state, territory, or country may require environmental recycling fees for a set of different products. For example, the state of California in the United States requires graduated recycling fees based on the size of a computer monitor. The territory of Alberta in Canada also requires recycling fees for computer monitors, but exempts certain localities and customers that agree to separately collect fees. But, the country of Portugal requires specific recycling fees for batteries.
Currently, the methods used by businesses to handle these different recycling fee requirements for each legal entity, such as, for example, California, Alberta, and Portugal, are disjointed. Each business may handle each of these recycling fee requirements in a completely different way, with each business requiring different data and key information. In addition, business implementation times to support new recycling fee legal requirements are long and the implementation process expensive. Lastly, each business independently handles these recycling fee requirements on its own, such as, for example, by performing a manual search of each legal entity's respective environmental recycling fees.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an improved computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for providing recycling fees for different legal entities for different products in a single, flexible model that supports faster, less expensive implementations that may be utilized by a plurality of businesses as a callable, reusable asset.